


Fireworks

by orphan_account



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Spencer meets Y/N in a bar on the fourth of July. Things escalate from there.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Kudos: 69





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this on July 4th for my Tumblr thought I'd post it here! enjoy!

“Just gimme your cheapest scotch in your nearest glass,” you muttered to the bartender, taking out the bobby pins that littered your hairdo, your curls bouncing down onto your shoulders.

The little black dress you were wearing was far too formal for the run-down bar you’d managed to find. It was the only place still open after midnight on the Fourth of July. Everyone was either at the Mall or the white house, watching the fireworks. The only reason you weren’t out celebrating was you had no one to celebrate with. At least, not anymore.

Fifteen minutes ago, the guy you’d been seeing for a couple of weeks ended things between you. Over text. Right before you were supposed to meet. On Independence Day.

No love lost there.

The problem was, you’d wanted to go and watch the fireworks, but now it seemed there was no point. So, here you were, drowning your sorrows in alcohol, wishing this would have happened on any other day.

“Hello,” a lanky man wearing a sweater that was far too thick for the heat plopped down two stools away from you, addressing the bartender, “I’d like a glass of water, please.”

You couldn’t stop the snort that left your mouth, drawing the man’s attention to you. His cheeks tinted pink and he lowered himself in his chair, adjusting his glasses. You frowned, you hadn’t meant to hurt his feelings. Especially because, judging by his, well, everything, he was the only one as lonely as you right now.

“Sorry,” you muttered, thinking he probably wouldn’t hear.

He did.

“It’s okay. What’s-um-what’s got you here? I mean not that you have to…. I understand if you don’t want to—“

“No, it’s cool,” you moved to the stool next to him, bringing your drink. “I got broken up with. Twenty minutes ago.” he sucked air through his teeth and you laughed lightly. “What about you?”

“Oh! I’m not exactly…. I-I’m not the fireworks type of person exactly. The-the noise is…. Yeah.”

His hands twitched slightly as he spoke, as if he wanted to move them more but was trying to hold back. You took a moment to look over him a little closer. His eyes were hidden behind thick glasses which he kept pushing up on his prominent nose. Very little of his skin was visible but you could see the veins in his hands move as they did. You found your gaze lingering on his lips, surprised by how plump and pink they were. His cheeks had turned pink and when you met his eyes, you saw he had been watching you watch him.

“Sorry.”

You laughed, “What are you sorry for? I’m the one ogling you in a bar.”

But that just made him turn pinker, mouth dropping open and hands fumbling, knocking his glass of water smack dab onto your lap.

“Oh, shoot, I’m so sorry,” he grabbed some napkins from a dispenser, knocking _it_ over in the process.

“Hey!” the bartender quickly wiped up the spill on the table and directing his frustration toward the man next to you. “You gotta get outta here, man.”

“Of course, I’m so—“

“Hang on!” you jumped up, grabbing your purse and, to your own surprise, the stranger’s hand. “He spilled his drink on _my_ lap. You can’t kick him out for that. However, we’re done here anyway. We’re leaving. Come on,” and you pulled him out of the bar into the dark empty street.

There you stood in front of him, breathless from the way he looked at you.

It was strange how drawn to him you found yourself. His hand was warm where you held it, the heat seeping into your skin.

His eyes widened as he realized neither of you had spoken for a moment. His hand slid from your grasp, coming up and rubbing against the back of his neck, averting his eyes.

“Sorry.”

You chuckled.

“You apologize a lot.”

His cheeks turned pinker than you thought possible.

“Sorry. I mean—!”

But you just laughed harder at his flustering.

“Hey, it’s okay.” The sides of your mouth turned up into a pleasant smile, the man’s following soon after, his grin filling you with warmth. 

In the soft light of the streetlamps and the near full moon, his features were more distinct. You could see the deep brown color of his eyes and the sharp jut of his jawline. He was rather handsome.

The alcohol must have emboldened you because before you knew what you were doing, you stood on your toes, very gently bringing your mouth to his.

A small gasp left his lips the moment before you pressed yours against his. His mouth was warm and cold at the same time somehow, no doubt from the glass of water he’d been nursing earlier. 

Wanting to deepen the kiss, you swung your arms around his neck, pulling him closer to you. To your surprise, his hands delicately landed on your waist, pulling you closer ever so slightly. Then, in a flash, he was gone.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t…. I’m not…. I should go,” he said, rubbing his hands together and pursing his lips like he was trying to get back the feeling of the kiss.

“Wait, what?” you asked, reaching out and holding his arm to stop him from bolting. “Why?”

He didn’t seem to have an answer to that. So, slowly, slower than you thought possible, you reached your hand out to his, grasping it and bringing it to your face. Your eyes closed at the contact and you sighed at the feeling of his large hands against your cheek.

Instantly, his lips were on yours again, tongue gently swiping between them, begging for access. He hesitated, about to pull back and probably apologize for the millionth time. You weren’t having that. You placed a hand on the back of his head, pulling him flush against you, surprised by something hard poking into your hip.

Pulling back, you smiled at him devilishly, wiggling your eyebrows and gently grinding your hips against his.

“Is that a gun in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?”

He flustered, looking away for a brief moment before meeting your eyes again.

“Both?”

Your smile dropped. Glancing down at his belt, you were extremely shocked to indeed see the outline of a gun under his sweater, right where the something hard had poked you.

A thousand thoughts rushed through your head all at once. This wasn’t the kind of guy to carry a gun around. Unless the whole nervousness thing was an act? But you were the one who pulled him out of the bar. There was really only one explanation.

“Are you a cop?”

He reached into his pocket, withdrew his wallet, and showed you a shiny badge with the letters FBI printed on it in blue lettering.

“You’re an agent?”

“T-technically I’m a doctor. But yes. I’m a special services agent. Um.” He held out his hand, putting some space between you. “I’m Spencer.”

Flabbergasted, you took his hand, shaking it lightly. It hadn’t even occurred to you that you didn’t know his name.

“Y/N. So…. So _you’re_ in the FBI?”

His eyebrows furrowed ever so slightly at your tone.

“Yes.”

There was a crack in the distance followed by a huge smattering of sparks lighting up the sky. Spencer jumped at the noise.

“I-I, uh, I really should be getting home. It was nice to meet you, Y/N.”

He turned around and started to amble down the empty street, hands buried in his pockets, hanging his head.

“You said both?” you called out to him, making him freeze in his tracks and slowly spin around.

“Pardon me?”

Closing the distance between the two of you, you reached out to his hip, fingers dancing down over where the gun was and lower.

“I asked if there was a gun in your pocket or if you were just happy to see me.” Feeling a surge of boldness at his lustful expression, your hand gently ghosted over the bulge that was now rapidly growing between his legs. “You said ‘both’.”

Spencer swallowed hard, eyes blown wide from the way you were touching him.

“Now, Spencer. As luck would have it, we’re standing right in front of my car.” You were. You had a rule about always parking right in front of bars so that no one could intercept you. “You can either tell me you aren’t interested, and I’ll back off, maybe we can go get coffee sometime or something…. Or,” you leaned in, bringing your mouth to his ear and whispering lowly, “just say the word and I’ll pull you into this car and make you a lot more pleased to see me.”

You pulled back to wait for his reaction. He stood there, hands hanging at his sides, mouth agape and blubbing like a fish.

Getting impatient, you prompted him, “Well?”

He gulped again, clearing his throat harshly.

“The-thesecond…. _Ahem_. The second one sounds good.”

And that was all you needed. Your hands flew to his face, dragging him down into another kiss, pulling open the car door simultaneously. You pushed him into the backseat, jumping into his lap, and placing his hands on your hips, urging him to move them.

He did. Immediately. 

A groan left both of your mouths as his bulge made contact with your panties. You couldn’t stand not feeling his skin for a moment longer. In one swift pull, you lifted his sweater over his head as he did the same with your dress.

His chest was as you’d expected. Scrawny and delicate-looking. It might have been off-putting if not for the fact that you had a thing for wiry, nerdy guys. His prominent clavicle and lean body only added to your desire.

A faint blush had appeared on his torso and you looked at him. He looked … embarrassed. Well, that wasn’t right. You needed to rectify that, and quickly.

Planting a soft kiss to his neck, you slowly made your way down so you were kneeling in the small space in front of him. Ever so slowly, holding eye-contact the entire time, you undid his belt and pants, pulling his boxers down along with them.

Oh my.

Well, _this_ was a nice surprise.

“Fuck, Spencer.”

And you took him into your mouth, swirling your tongue on his tip and bobbing your head, delighting in the moans that escaped him.

His hand flew to the back of your head, not quite pressing but keeping the rhythm you’d created. 

“Oh, god. Y/N…. Stop, stop. Stop!”

He yanked you off of him and you jumped back into his lap, bringing your mouth to his. He moaned into your mouth hands finally exploring your chest, snapping off your bra, and kneading your breasts.

It was suddenly very clear that you couldn’t take another second of him not being inside of you.

In one swift motion, you yanked your panties to the side, raised yourself up, and slowly sank down on his throbbing cock, both of you gasping at the sensation.

The look on his face when you started to bounce was delectable. His eyes were blown wide as if afraid to close, mouth open into an ‘O’ shape, and eyebrows furrowed so harshly you though his face might cramp up.

He was much more … _vocal_ than you’d anticipated. Little gasps and mewls coming quickly with each thrust. After a while of you taking the lead, you led his hands to your hips and brought your mouth to his ear.

“Fuck me, Spencer,” you whispered, biting his lobe as you pulled away.

And, as instructed, he did.

His strong hands dug into the meat of your hips, lifting you up with ease and pulling you back down hard, bringing his own hips up to meet yours roughly.

A very loud moan left your mouth and if anyone had been walking by, you were sure they would have heard.

Somehow, he was lifting you up and fucking you with only one hand now, as the other explored your breasts.

The way he played and tugged on your nipples was amazing, far too amazing for someone with little experience. But you needed more to get your release. 

“Here,” you gently moved his hand to your clit, practically screaming as he began to circle the bundle of nerves.

“Yes! More, please!” you begged, bouncing harder onto him, trying your best to ignore the strain in your legs.

His soft pants and gasps were turning into rough grunts and deep moans. He seemed to have aged years in the span of minutes. Even his expression looked more distinguished. More in control. When he spoke, it was deeper than you’d heard all night.

“Fuck, Y/N…. I’m gonna….”

“Me too, Spencer.”

You slowed down your movements ever so slightly, tilting his chin so you could stare into his eyes. His pupils were blown so wide his irises looked black. The desire so apparent on his face.

A small smile graced your lips and he mirrored it. A closeness passing between you that was far deeper than some random hook-up.

And then you increased your pace, maintaining the glorious eye-contact, delighting in the way he looked at you and scraped his nails over your ass.

You were so close, Spencer no doubt almost there as well, and following a sudden gut feeling, you tilted back ever so slightly, changing the angle at just the right place, feeling him hit the perfect spot inside you. Pleasure coursed through your body and your eyes went wide. You felt the coil that had building inside of you suddenly snap, waves of pleasure coursing through you as you came on Spencer’s cock, moaning his name in his ear.

He thrusted harder, falling over the edge moments after you, returning the favor of moaning your name as he spilled inside of you.

Panting and exhausted, you leaned forward and rested your head on his shoulder. His dick was twitching inside of you, overwhelmed by the sensation.

Noise from the outside world slowly returned the sound of celebration and sparklers and fireworks in the distance.

You pulled back to see his expression, his eyes closed and mouth open, trying to catch his breath. His hands were still holding your hips very tightly despite his exhaustion.

“Hey, Spencer?”

His eyes opened slowly, a mix of emotions behind them. Fear and worry were the most prominent.

“Yeah?” he asked cautiously.

You smiled as warmly as you could, booping his nose.

“Happy Fourth of July.”

He smiled back, worries relaxing slightly. Then, it came rushing back as he looked down at where you were still enjoined.

“Oh my god, we didn’t….”

You rose off of him, groaning slightly at the sensation of the mixture of your fluids dripping down.

“Fuck,” you muttered, “I didn’t even realize. I was just so…. And you’re just so….”

He chuckled.

“It’s not often that I’m not the one stuttering.”

You smiled, burying your face in his neck and mumbling.

“Okay, I’m on the pill and I haven’t had sex since the last time I got tested. Um. What about you?”

It was awkward but it needed to be asked. You felt stupid for not remembering a condom but for some reason, you trusted him.

“There is absolutely no way I have an STD,” he said all too surely. You were about to ask him to elaborate when a burst of light lit up the car.

Both of you looked to the window and watched as a huge yellow burst of sparks lit up the night sky. A red one followed suit, erupting much bigger and much brighter.

You looked at Spencer. 

“You’re not flinching anymore.”

He looked at you and you could see the reflection of the lights in his eyes.

“Nah. No reason to.”

At your confused expression, he elaborated.

“I’ve seen so many fireworks tonight, I’ll never flinch again.”

Your heart leapt and your face lit up brighter than the sky, bringing him into another kiss. It quickly became much more heated and you climbed back into his lap. You pulled back, a devilish expression on your face.

“Wanna see some more?”


End file.
